


revelation-ish (aka wish you were gay)

by onemorepineapple



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also celebratory story cause I did my homework, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Although I wrote this months ago, Based on a Billie Eilish Song, But a lot less angsty, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Idiots in Love, Just kinda need to hone my smut skills, No Beta, Not like super porno but a little with a little plot, One-Shot, Romance, Sexy Times, We Die Like Men, some mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemorepineapple/pseuds/onemorepineapple
Summary: “No, forehead. I solved the problem of Uchiha Sasuke.” All eyes shift over to look at him and he narrows his as her grin only widens. “You’re gay!”It’s deafeningly quiet.What the hell?"The one where Ino makes a declaration and Sakura toys with the idea that maybe he is gay and maybe it's selfish but it's better than the alternative, right and Sasuke just wants to kill Ino and Naruto and dammit Sakura he's not gay!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	revelation-ish (aka wish you were gay)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! A random one-shot I wrote a while back while jamming to my girl billie (ya I love her) and worked the last couple of hours to tweak and perfect because I finished my 30 minute prez and did okay so we all celebrating with a lil sexy time. Who's complaining?
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own the song or characters but I do own a stuffed animal porcupine.

It’s quiet save for the occasional flipping of a page, pens scratching against paper, and the clicks of fingers typing quickly on a laptop as the group studies and works on their homework but then-

“I solved it!”

All eyes lift up to stare at the long, blonde-haired woman who is grinning madly. Sakura is the first to question her.

“Did you get the answer to number eight already?” She leans forward slightly to try and see the answers on her friends’ paper.

Ino rolls her bright blue eyes. “No, forehead. I solved the problem of Uchiha Sasuke.” All eyes shift over to look at him and he narrows his as her grin only widens. “You’re gay!"

It’s deafeningly quiet.

What the _hell_?

He gawks at her like some sort of idiot (aka Naruto) and can’t for the life of him think of anything to respond with and this is not the time to be silent Uchiha and he needs to say _something_ because while there is nothing wrong with being gay, he is absolutely _not_ and where the fuck did this shit come from- 

“ _And_ you’re obviously in love with Naruto!” She finishes, proud of her epiphany. 

_What the fuck!_

“EH!?” Naruto’s eyes widen impossibly as he stares at his best friend in horror and he’s starting to scoot away, very slowly and _what the shit Naruto._

Sasuke twitches and practically yells, “I’m not fucking gay!” His voice is a little higher pitched than normal and he swallows as they all continue to stare at him and he loweres his voice back because Uchiha men do not sound like shrill little girls, “And I’m not in fucking love with this dumbass, either!”

Ino, unfazed, begins to rationalize her thinking. “Think about it, though. You never showed _any_ interest in me or Sakura or any other girl in high school and now that we’re in college, you still seem like you’re not -“

Sakura interrupts _thank god_. “So you’re concluding that just because he wasn’t interested in dating you in high school that he has to be gay?” Ino shoots her a ‘ _well duh because who the fuck turns this shit down_ ’ look and Sakura rolls her eyes, but then says after a moment of pause, “Well, that doesn’t necessarily mean he’s gay, though. He could just be asexual.” He doesn’t know whether or not he should be grateful for her input because he isn’t fucking asexual either (again nothing wrong with it but he gets his okay). 

“Nah, I think it’d be more like he’s bi. But he’s obviously in love with Naruto, that’s how I came to my conclusion.” It’s stated as a matter of fact, like she read it in her book, as if it’s the sanest statement in the world. 

At this point, Naruto’s on the opposite end of the couch, sitting as far away from Sasuke as possible and clinging to Hinata like she’s his lifeline. 

“What the fuck, teme! I’m dating Hinata now! I’m not like…” He makes a gagging noise and is now basically sitting on his girlfriends’ lap.

Sasuke’s raging. “I’m not in love with you, dobe! _Fuck_. Ino, what the fuck!” His voice cracks several times and he’s pretty sure this is the first time in his life he’s ever wanted to hit a girl especially because she’s _still_ grinning and seems to wholeheartedly believe the absolutely insane words she’s spewing.

Shrugging, she begins to pack up her books and laptop. “Just think about it, Sasuke. It totally makes sense, honestly, I can’t believe I didn’t realize this earlier. Forehead, we need to head to class. Shika, get your lazy ass up.”

Shikamaru, who opened his eyes briefly when Ino made her big announcement, lets out a long sigh and stands up, casting a solemn glance at Sasuke. He’s sure the lazy genius isn’t buying what his girlfriend is selling, but there is a small hint of curiosity on his face as he turns to walk out with Ino. His onyx eyes quickly focus on Sakura who has the most thoughtful look on her face as she stares at him with her _too_ _big_ _too_ _green_ eyes (that he certainly doesn’t want to spend forever looking into) and-

“Huh…” Her head tilts, causing strands of her _ridiculous pretty_ _pink_ hair (that he certainly doesn’t want to run his hands through) to fall around her and he realizes that she might actually be sniffing what Ino is stepping in and what the _actual_ _hell_. No! His heart practically leaps in his throat but before he can say anything, she stands up. “I’ll see you guys, later, yeah?” She’s out the door before he can do anything but gawk.

It’s quiet again, the earlier noises are gone and all the can be heard is his erratic breathing as he furiously tries to comprehend what the fuck just happened and what the fuck Ino is trying to say about him and then Naruto stands up awkwardly, clutching Hinata with white knuckles and practically uses her as a barrier between them like a fucking idiot.

“L-listen… err… Teme,” he clears his throat and won’t look him in the eyes _god seriously_. “I uh… I’m f-fl-fla- _flattered_ -” he spits the word out and holds a hand to his stomach like he’s about to throw chunks, “-and all but-“

“For _fuck’s_ sake, Naruto! I’m not gay, not bisexual or asexual and _I’m not fucking in love with you_ !” He can’t speak the words with more venom. “I’m in love with-“ He halts, shuts his eyes, jaw clenching, and then takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Ino’s _wrong_.”

Naruto eyes him warily as he asks, “Who are you in love with, then?”

He doesn’t want to admit it. Can barely think about it and doesn’t want to _isn’t ready to_ process what has been haunting him for the last damn _year_. “It’s not your concern right now, dobe,” he states through gritted teeth.

“The fuck it isn’t my concern! How should I believe you if you won’t tell me-“

“Just let it fucking go, okay! I can’t deal with this shit right now!”

Silence filters the dorm room for the millionth time and Hinata fidgets as the two roommates glower at one another.

“U-uhm… Naruto… we should go…” The look in her pastel eyes is a _knowing_ look like she _knows_ who he’s in most definitely _not_ in love with and he holds his breath as Naruto continues glares at him.

“Fine.” The couple begins to gather up their things and before Naruto makes it out the door to go to Hinata’s dorm (where his roommate won’t be cause he’s still not completely convinced), mutters, “I’m not fucking changing in front of you ever again, though…”

He wants to fucking kill Ino.

* * *

Sakura stares at her best friend, wondering how the hell she could have possibly come up with that ridiculous conclusion. “Ino-pig, Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill you… you’re not serious about what you said, right? Cause you know he’s kind of slept around…” She trails off, not really wanting to think about all college girls that have gone through in his dorm room.

“He’s in denial about something, forehead. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how his already insane brooding has doubled in the past few months. I just put two and two together, I mean, maybe he’s sleeping with all those sorority girls because he wants to bone-“

“ _Ino_ ,” Shikaramu groans out. No one wants to think about _that_ (not that he cares and he’s cool with whatever but they’re his friends and really it’s not something he wants to imagine).

Unconvinced, the rosette fiddles with her bag. “Maybe he’s in denial about something, sure, but your theory is a little too bizarre.” 

Ino merely shrugs and then brings up Sakura’s date tonight and begins to tell her what she needs to wear because she needs to get lucky and that little red dress she owns will definitely do the trick. She shares a look with Shikamaru who grabs his girlfriend’s hand and drags her away, leaving Sakura to head to her biology class alone. She doesn’t really believe Sasuke is either of those things, but maybe... maybe there’s a slight chance that he is gay? Maybe that’s why he had rejected her so long ago because... No, that isn’t why. Deep down she knows, he just wasn’t interested in her. Will never be interested in her. 

Damn, it isn’t like she’s still holding out for him (eh maybe just like a little- deep deep down) especially after he called her annoying and deflated her hopeful bubble of ever being with him and she basically needed a twelve step program just to heal her broken heart. She even cut her hair to show that she wouldn’t change herself for him or for any guy ever again (honestly best decision ever, short hair is way more manageable). But even still, she never likes hearing Naruto talk about the “babes” that stroll out of his room, although there has been less talk about it lately. Yet, there’s still a small part of her that can’t let go... 

Ugh. She needs to pull herself together. Wear that tight ass dress and flaunt her stuff. She can do that. 

* * *

If he didn’t hate having to share a bathroom with Naruto before, he definitely fucking hates it right now. The idiot will not let him in, claiming about how he might try to take a peek at his junk or some shit and he doesn’t want to overwhelm him or give him the wrong idea or anything. When he finally emerges (under the threat of a fist) and begs him not to bruise his eye because he’s about to go on a double date with Hinata, Sakura and some guy from Ino’s psych class, Sasuke just sighs and goes about his business- 

Wait. 

The door swings open violently as Naruto puts his shoes on.

“Who are you going out with?” 

Blue eyes blink at him. “Uhh, Hinata?” Like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

Oh my god fucking idiot (why are they friends… ~~right because Naruto’s the only person who puts up with his emo bullshit~~ ). “I know _that_ , dobe. Who are you double dating with?” 

“Oh, Sakura! Ino set her up with some guy from her psych class and Sakura didn’t want to really go alone because of the last date she went on so me and Hinata agreed to-“ a knock on the door interrupts him and he opens it up to let in the two women he was just talking about. Conversation forgotten, Naruto greets them both and begins to chat amiably with them. 

Sasuke can barely breathe. What the fuck is she planning on doing wearing a dress like that? He suppresses the groan that wants to release from his throat as he trails his eyes over her. The red dress leaves little to the imagination, hugging every bit of her curves and he wants to rip it off of her, drag her in his room and have her scream his name and make her forget about any guy that she might be trying to entice with that ridiculous excuse of a dress. 

He’s beginning to have a huge ( ~~you know that’s right~~ ) problem and before he can look away, she smiles at him with that brilliant smile that always seems to ease any worry he has except right now it’s making his problem _harder_ and he grinds his teeth down so ridigly he’s pretty sure a tooth cracks. Thankfully, it isn’t much longer before they leave and he goes back into the bathroom, turning the shower on as cold as it can get. 

Later that night, he lies on his bed willing sleep to overtake him. It will not. He tosses on his back and flings an arm over his eyes, grunting. This is getting ridiculous. This whole day has been ridiculous, with Ino’s absurd accusation, Naruto’s insane mannerisms, and Sakura’s dress of pure sin (that he keeps imagining every time he closes his eyes dammit)... he lets out a long sigh. 

The front door opens and a giggling Hinata can be heard from behind his door. After a moment, Naruto’s door shuts and he hears the small squeak of his mattress. That’s his cue to get the fuck out. Throwing on a pair of sweats and a hoodie, he angrily stuffs his feet in his shoes and heads out the door. Maybe the cool night air will help distract his thoughts from a certain pink-haired friend who’s been haunting him for the last year (if he were being completely honest with himself, she’s been haunting him since high school but if he’s a fan of one thing, it’s _denialdenialdenial_ ). 

He wonders what would have happened if he had just went out with her instead of rejecting her so coldly in high school. He can still remember the look on her face, but then a week later she shows up with her haircut and ignores him for the rest of the school year. He didn’t think it would be possible considering they hang out with all the same people, but damn somehow she made it work. But then they had a class together their last year and _finally_ she starts talking to him again and although it took a bit, they developed some form of friendship and he didn’t find her as annoying as she had been (but really was she ever that bad). Then, they all got into Konoha University and shit hit the fan. 

She started dating Kiba. _Kiba_. The thought still makes him twitch especially because they lasted almost an entire fucking year. He wasn’t (isn’t) jealous or anything, just confused as to why anyone would want to date dog breath Inuzuka. When they broke up, she stayed single for a while but apparently she’s ready to date again, if tonight is any indication. He thought she said she wanted to focus on her studies, especially since she’s going to start the residency program at Konoha General next year under Tsunade, which is a big fucking deal and he recognizes her accomplishment in getting the apprenticeship-

Fuck.

He’s thinking about her and dammit, it’s getting harder to _denydenydeny_. 

He can’t afford to be in a relationship with her. He has shit to accomplish; next year he’ll start at the police academy and then he he’ll work on bringing the Uchiha name back to the Konoha Police Department and make his deceased family proud. She would only get in the way.

Or so he keeps telling himself. 

* * *

The air is just cool enough that she doesn’t need a jacket and she closes her eyes as the breeze picks up slightly. While she’s sure Ino is at Shika’s place tonight, she doesn’t want to head to the dorm just yet. It’s a nice evening to take a walk and think. 

The date went well enough, but it’s clear the guy isn’t someone she wants to do anything with, especially when an entire roll of condoms “accidentally” fell from his pockets. Regardless of the fact that she wore this too tight _ugh_ dress to possibly get some tonight, the audacity he had was pretty crass. She wiggles her legs a bit and shifts the dress up, making it shorter and cut just below her butt to allow her some breathing room because damn this dress is tight. Spotting a bench nearby, she quickly makes her way towards it and sits down with a flop, legs splayed out in front of her. 

If she’s being honest (which she usually is ~~unlike some other emotionally inept idiots~~ ), the condoms weren’t why she didn’t go home with him.

Even though he’s been on her mind most of the day thanks to Ino, she’s been finding herself thinking of him more in the past few months (not so deep down now). But the idea of developing feelings for Sasuke again (did they ever really go away though) is absolutely frustrating and she knows where it will lead: absolutely fucking nowhere. 

God, it hurts. 

(And maybe it’s selfish, but she kind of does wish he were gay)

Leaning her head back to rest on the bench, she stares at the sky filled with endless stars and wonders why she had to fall for the least available guy there is. There’s no way she’ll confess again, absolutely no way. The rejection would be too much and she can’t afford to lose the friendship they’ve built the past couple of years. 

Ugh but he has to be so damn intelligent and ambitious, which is something a lot of guys here aren’t (the date she had tonight only took the psychology class to try and get dates because apparently psych majors were hot god what a tool). But Sasuke... he knows what he wants and has known for a long time and she’s proud that next year, he’ll bring the Uchiha name back to the police department and live his dream to become the chief of police, something his father had been before his untimely death. 

He’s working so hard to achieve his goals and to make his family proud and while it hurts to stand on the sidelines as just his friend, she knows it’ll only hurt more if she isn’t there at all because she can’t get her shit together and keep it in her pants- 

“Sakura?”

Head whipping, and eyes cringing because her neck is at an awkward angle, she turns to see Sasuke standing beside the bench, hands shoved in his hoodie and charcoal eyes staring down at her with his normal aloof expression (isn’t there a saying that if you think about someone so much they’ll appear, lucky them). 

“Hey Sasuke, come sit.” She scoots across the bench, giving him some room to sit next to her. Immediately she’s engulfed with the warmth his body radiates and the scent that drives her mad and it can only ever come from Sasuke. “What are you doing out?” 

He grunts. “Hinata’s back at the dorm with Naruto.” 

Humming, she wiggles to pull her dress down and cover her legs a little bit more lest she scar him with an image he probably does not want to see (as he's trying very hard to not look at her milky white thighs). 

“What about you? How was your... date?” His tone is a little harsh, almost irritated. 

“Oh, it didn’t work out. But I had fun with Naruto and Hina.” She begins to tell him how they went to Ichiraku’s since it was a safe bet and Naruto challenged her date to a ramen eating contest, which her date failed because he refused. They then reminisced about the one time Naruto and Choji had a contest and how Teuchi nearly ran out of bowls that night- 

“So needless to say, the guy ended up feeling like a fourth wheel which I don’t feel the least bad about because he had shown off an entire roll of condoms the second we met and that’s just not something I appreciate on a first date you know?” Again, regardless of her intent it’s still rude. It’s okay though, tonight it’ll just be her and that little pink vibrator Ino got her for her birthday.

“...what.” 

Sakura turns to Sasuke, whose eyes are wide, and she’s about to explain the condom fiasco again when she realizes- _oh shit_. She just said that last part out loud! Oh god. Her face flushes and _shitshitshit_ there’s no way to spin that, not really, _ugh_ , there’s only one way out of this Haruno… With a laugh, wink, and a small shove to his shoulder she faces the music and says,

“Oh, you know, gotta relieve the stress of school somehow, right? Since I’m not seeing anyone and really, one night stands aren’t my thing...” she trails off and shrugs, thoroughly embarrassed that she just confessed this to Sasuke of all people who is basically gaping at her and she can see the red tingeing his cheeks and ears (and it’s actually kind of cute but now is not the time to be endeared). “It’s all science, anyway, right? Sex is all about releasing endorphins and adrenaline and it’s been tested to be a very efficient reducer in stress.” 

Can she just die now or… Wait for a hole to swallow her up and put her out of her misery?

Sasuke’s mouth is dry. Haruno Sakura just told him she masturbated. With a vibrator. His fists clench tightly on his sweatpants and he takes a deep breath through his nose as she explains it through the terms of science like she hadn’t just put the image of her touching herself in his mind that’s already muddled from his thoughts earlier and dammit that dress is too short and she has a tight ass and legs for _days_.

“Sakura, shut up,” he all but grits out, trying to think about anything else and his jaw clenches as she flushes even more because it only adds to his imagination of what she’d look like lying underneath him and _dammit calm down Uchiha_. 

Her eyes fall down to her lap. “S-sorry... didn’t mean to make this awkward.” 

Awkward doesn’t begin to cover it. They sit in thick, heavy silence as he tries to rid his mind of the thoughts of her writhing body, naked and sweating and _who does she think about when she touches herself_? That thought sends him in a spiraling rage. 

The sound of a phone vibrating interrupts his thoughts and Sakura pulls out her phone from a small purse thankful for the reprieve. 

“Ino’s locked out, I gotta go. Uhm... have a good night, Sasuke. I’ll uh... see you later.” With that, she darts off and leaves him with the most inappropriate thoughts and images and he knows a cold shower isn’t going to help him tonight. 

* * *

Three weeks. It’s been three weeks since she inadvertently told him she touches herself and he can not stop thinking about it. Or her. It’s like every thought he had of her before is now multiplied and every time he’s around her he’s suffocating in her smiles and laugh and big green eyes that he’ll never get tired of staring into…

“You’re so fucking annoying, Sakura…”

The silence is deafening as all typing, writing, and page flipping halts. All eyes are on him and he pales, realizing he just muttered that sentence out loud. _Fuck_. Swallowing a lump, he turns his gaze to Sakura who’s staring at him with an incredulous look and hurt in her eyes. _Shit._

“What the hell, Sasuke…?” She whispers, barely concealed anger and confusion in her tone.

“Yeah, what the hell, teme! Where the fuck did that come from?” 

Say something, _anything_. He can’t, nothing is coming out and the hurt on her face and in her eyes are quickly being replaced with anger as she stands up, glaring and _fuck_ he can see the glistening of tears starting to form.

“Sorry for annoying you with my presence,” he’s never heard her speak with so much bitterness. “I guess I’ll go back to my dorm where I won’t bother anyone.” 

The room continues to stay silent as everyone keeps their eyes on him after Sakura slams the door shut. The pencil in his hand snaps from the pressure he’s putting on it and he takes several deep breaths before standing up, ignoring the knowing looks that Ino and Hinata are tossing him as Naruto goes on a rant while he puts on his shoes. 

“Shut up dobe! I know! I’m going to see her.”

“You better get that stick out of your ass, teme and apologize! Sakura doesn’t deserve that shit." 

“I fucking know, okay!” 

They glare at one another for a long moment before he slams open the door and runs.

* * *

Sakura tosses her bag against the wall and throws her book, angry with Sasuke for being an asshole and angry with herself for crying because she didn’t even _do_ anything to bring about his revelation. A knock comes to her door and she flings it open, expecting anyone but Sasuke and promptly slams the door in his face. She hears him curse and the door opens before slamming shut behind him.

She stands as far away from him as possible and glares. “You’re a fucking asshole, you know that, Sasuke?”

His jaw muscle jumps and he runs a hand through his hair. “Sakura I-“

“No, what the hell! Seriously, _what the hell_ did I do to deserve that?”

“Nothing! You weren’t doing anything and-“

“So I just _annoy_ you with my presence, is that it? Just being around me is so terrible for you that you’re constantly thinking about how I’m annoying and a nuisance and-“

“Fuck, Sakura! Let me talk, I didn’t mean it like that.”

She throws her hands up. “How else are you supposed to interpret that? How am _I_ supposed to interpret that when you made it a point to reject me with that same fucking statement in high school? Oh my god- get the fuck out, I can’t deal with this right now.” She makes her way towards her room.

He grabs her hand before she can make it through the threshold. “Sakura, just _listen_ to me, I didn’t mean to say it-“

“You mean you didn’t mean to say it out loud?”

His grip tightens and he glares at her (dammit why is she so stubborn), onyx eyes burning through her. “Just give me some time to _talk_.” His voice cracks at the last word and she shuts up and waits.

And waits.

Sakura thinks she’s a pretty patient person, but in this moment, she has very little left and she opens her mouth to tell him, again, to get the hell out-

“You’re just… you’re fucking _everywhere_ and I can’t fucking handle it anymore…” he says it with so much desperation and in a tone so hushed her heart jumps to her throat. His free hand runs through his hair again and she can _see_ the struggle in his eyes and she knows he isn’t the best with words and because she was (and honestly is still deeply so) stupidly in love with him and has known him for so long, she _looks_ at him. Looks at the way he’s tensing, gripping his hair, holding onto her wrist like he can’t ever let her go and looks into his bottomless charcoal eyes that reek of desperation, confusion, and something that makes her suck in her breath.

What did their principal always tell them during their assemblies? Look underneath the underneath?

Her voice is barely a whisper, uncertainty furrowing in her and frankly she’s scared stupid of being wrong because if she is wrong this will be awkward as hell and will hurt _so much_. “You… You can’t stop thinking about me and it’s annoying, right?” She watches his adam’s apple bob as he swallows and he takes a deep breath, his hand tightening and then loosening.

“I-I’m so-“

She doesn’t let him finish. Tearing her wrist from his hand, she brings her hands to his face and presses their lips together softly and brushes hers over his once, twice and pulls away, still looking into his now wide eyes.

“You’re pretty fucking annoying, too, Sasuke.”

There’s a moment's pause as the words sink in before he smirks and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her and why did he wait so long (and maybe he’s the real idiot between him and Naruto) because just kissing her is like a walk in the summer- hot and melting and scorches fire from his fingers to his toes. Her mouth opens and their tongues touch and he’s lost as she fists her hands on his shirt and begins to pull him towards her bed. Their kiss deepens, desperate, needy, and he can’t get enough as their mouths move and tongues swirl together in a passionate dance. Her fingers dig into his hair and she moans and it’s the most exhilarating noise he’s ever heard and he wants to _needs to_ hear her again and again and again. 

Breaking their kiss, he slips his hands under her shirt and without hesitation she helps him fling it off. He takes in her white cotton bra that looks a thousand years old-

“I haven’t done laundry in a while,” she says sheepishly before pulling him back down, pressing her lips to his once again bringing with her an inferno that soars through his body. 

Her back arches as he brings a hand over one of her breasts, pulling her bra over the soft mound and runs his fingers over her nipple. Her nails dig into his head and she nips his lip before trailing kisses along his jaw, neck and collarbone. Both hands slip behind her to unhook her bra and when she’s free and it’s tossed away, he takes the other one in his mouth and she gasps and moans again. He stays there for a while until he begins to place light kisses all over her chest and stomach. Fingers glide along her belly and he tugs at her sweatpants and _fuck she isn’t wearing any panties_ and his head snaps up.

She shrugs and grins. “Like I said, I haven’t done laundry in a while.”

With a growl, he slides a finger over her so _easily_ because she was already _so fucking wet_ and she lets out a small cry, one hand on his head, the other on the bed, clenching as he rubs and tweaks and then he’s gliding a finger inside her and she’s _tight-_

He’ll never get tired of hearing her.

Something pink on her dresser catches his eyes and he glowers at it. She lets out a cry when he stops and removes his fingers. 

“S-Sasuke, what-“ Her voice is low with desire and he wants nothing more than to make her hoarse and barely speaking but he needs to do this first. He grabs the pink vibrator and tosses it in her trash can. “What the hell! Sasuke, that was a _gift_!”

“Hn…” He goes back to kissing her everywhere he can because he wants his lips to burn imprints on her body.

“S-Sasuke, seriously. Ino’s gonna be pissed.”

“You don’t need it anymore,” he mutters along her thigh and pulls up for a moment and tosses his shirt off, smirking as she rakes her beautiful glazed green eyes at him. She’s better than he ever imagined, face flushed and glistening with sweat. Her soft pink hair splayed all around her and _fuck_ she’s so beautiful. 

Their lips meet in a slow, slow kiss and they work to get the remainder of their clothes off. His fingers glide back inside her, one, then two and he works them in and out in long, unhurried strokes as they continue to kiss with the same momentum. His thumb runs across her clit and she nips his lip again. She bites his lip harder when he removes his fingers right before she reaches her climax and glares at him, only to receive his smirk in response. 

Then, her hand wraps around him and he can barely breathe as she caresses him in strong, steady strokes, her hand warm and soft and he sucks the soft spot on her neck, causing her to tighten her grip and he groans when her thumb rubs along his tip. 

“S-Sasuke.”

“Hmm…” He continues to kiss her neck, jaw, breasts, wherever and everywhere.

“So, j-just to be clear… you’re not gay, right?”

His head lifts from its position on her belly button and he glares because _seriously_. “No, Sakura, I’m not fucking gay.” Tch. He’ll make sure there will never be a doubt in her mind where his interests lie and _ah fuck_ he hisses when her grip tightens on his throbbing cock again and she pumps and pumps- He grabs her hand and pulls it above her head, kissing her belly button and moves lower and lower and- 

“O-oh fuck...” she whispers when his tongue _oh god his tongue_ rolls along her clit and then _in_ her and _holy shit_ she can barely think and he’s sucking and licking and _oh his teeth_ just- “A-ah!” Her fingers clench and hips buck as her world explodes and she cries out his name and she throbs _everywhere_. His lips press against her thighs and his fingers trace over her breasts, brushing over her nipples. 

He lifts himself up and places his hands on either side of her head. They stare at each other for a long moment before she smiles and gently grips him again, pulling him towards her entrance and he slowly angles in and _god yeah he’s an idiot for waiting so long_. She lifts her arms to wrap around his neck, legs around his waist, pulling him as close as possible and he begins to move. Achingly slow at first and her nails dig into his back because he’s filling her so much and he feels so good inside her-

 _"Fuck."_ She feels so so good and wet and tight and she's better than what he ever imagined.

They begin to kiss again and he picks up his pace, her hips meeting him for every thrust and roll of his hips and he groans as her nails continue to dig and scrape against his back. She’s panting and moaning and he can feel her walls tightening and he whispers her name along her neck, breathing her in as he holds one of her thighs in his hand and she comes again, his name a cry on her lips. He groans, coming after one, two, three thrusts and he moans out her name when she continues to tighten around him and he shudders against her.

He stays inside her for a moment, panting and trying to catch his breath before he pulls out to lie beside her. 

It’s silent, save for their heavy breathing and pounding hearts.

She turns her body towards him and stares with her bright green eyes and he wants to stare into them for the rest of his life-

“And you’re not in love with Naruto?”

“ _Fuck_ no. Seriously?” God he’ll kill Ino.

Laughing, she moves herself on top, knees on either side of his hips and grins. “Just double checking. He was your first kiss after all-“ He grabs a pillow and smacks her with it, causing her to laugh harder but then she wiggles and he emits a groan and it’s going to be a long, sleepless night. Delicate fingers run along his chest and stomach and she bites her lip as she admires him and drinks in his hard and sweaty body. 

“So, since you threw away my gift because I won’t need it anymore…” She trails off, still unsure and not quite wanting to say something stupid. A hand goes up to her hair, brushing it behind her ear and sweeps along her jaw. His dark eyes burn into her and she smiles at the words he doesn’t say but can see in his gaze. “So then, what if we’re both busy and don’t have time-“ She squeals when he pulls her down and flips her back over.

“I’ll always have time for you.”

“But what if-“

“You’ll have an office one day,” he growls against her breast, nipping lightly.

“Okay, but-“

“And I’ll have an office one day.” 

She giggles when he kisses a particularly ticklish spot on her side. “Got it all figured out, huh?”

“Aa.” 

“See, forehead. I told you he was in denial about something.” 

They both shoot up. 

“Ino! What the hell, get out!” She shrieks and throws a pillow at her best friend who is standing in the threshold of her door, grinning like a maniac. 

“Ne, teme, so this means you’re not like, into me, right? I don’t have to worry about you getting the wrong idea when I change in front of you?” Naruto’s head peaks out from behind Ino. 

Wrapping her quilt around her naked body as he throws a sheet over his, she jumps up and slams the door in their faces. “Go away! Oh my god what the hell is wrong with you two…” She buries her heating face in her hands as she flops back on her bed. Laughter (more like cackling damn blonde idiots) is stifled from behind the shut door and she listens closely for the front door to shut as warm hands wrap over her wrists and pull her hands away and he's giving her a look that leaves her breathless and yeah she never really got over him and that’s okay. 

She smiles against his lips and thinks she’s glad he isn’t gay.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll liked it! I've noticed I have a lot of common themes in my stories lol but hey it's alright. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and comments are appreciated! Although silly comments saying I'm slut-shaming Sakura will be deleted did you even read my story bro? Thank you kind people for reading!


End file.
